Things Really Do Go Bang In The Night
by TheCoffeeDevil
Summary: Summary: Billie isn’t what she’s made out to be and it’s back to the Power of Two… Things aren’t going well and what’s more is that Pheobe is having strange dreams that make her think her powers are evolving. Read on to find out…
1. Chapter 1

**Things really do go bang in the night…**

**Summary: Billie isn't what she's made out to be and it's back to the Power of Two… Things aren't going well and what's more is that Pheobe is having strange dreams that make her think her powers are evolving. Read on to find out…**

A loud series of suspicious bangs could be heard by the other habitants of Prescot Avenue. Billie Jenkins was up to mischief again up in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, adding random ingredients to a bubbling cauldron of brown goo. Paige Matthews rushed upstairs and paused briefly, to both catch her breath from running and to see what Billie was doing.

'What the HELL did you think you were doing! NEVER add Mandrake Root to Frog's Legs! NEVER MAKE POTIONS WITHOUT ONE OF US THERE!'

The lecture Billie received was the worst one yet. She realized that they were getting longer and louder… but she never paid much attention to them. She just nodded occasionally and said "yeah" every time Paige drew breath.

Piper came up the stairs into the attic to see what had happened. She was greeted by Paige screaming her head off at Billie and the 17 year old girl staring absent-mindedly out of the stain-glass windows.

'Sorry I was putting the boys down. What happened in here, Paige! I thought you were going to KEEP an eye on her!' said Piper, her voice rising steadily.

'I was! I went downstairs for one second to check on… stuff. And then I heard some really loud bangs and ran upstairs to see Billie adding a bunch of things to that Hydrax potion we spent the last 6 hours making!' Paige said, her voice in contrast to Piper's was getting lower and lower, until it was finally barely a whisper.

'And that brings me onto my next topic! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN! You aren't getting outta this one Paige! I heard footsteps running up from downstairs and decided to go see what was going on! The smoke alarm was beeping and the oven was almost on fire! That was a NEW kitchen Paige and you cannot just go and RUIN IT! I want you, Paige' Piper pointed at her youngest sister, "to go clean up the kitchen. And I want YOU, Billie Jenkins," Piper then pointed at the 17 year old she regarded as a sister as they were that close, "to clean up in here! You have 30 minutes and I will come inspect it. My house better be back to normal or I will castrate both your boyfriends and stop you lot having kids for the rest of your life. That's how much this manor means to me. Comprende..? Good. Now START!" Piper finished and turned around. She stormed out of the attic and went down the stairs to go check on her two sons, Wyatt and Chris.

'This is all your fault and I will never forgive you!' Paige said to Billie as she began picking up some ingredients that had fallen off the table in her haste to add ingredients to the potion.

Paige started out of the attic and just when she was almost at the bottom of the steps, she heard a small growl and a whimper of pain. She sneaked upstairs and looked into the attic. The sight was the most horrific thing she'd ever seen. She thought she was going to throw up. There stood Billie… except it wasn't Billie. It was a demon. The filthiest demon she'd ever seen in all her witching days. It had claws sharp enough to rip open a person's body with a single strike. It had red eyes and its skin was the color of tar. It turned and spotted Paige just before adding another ingredient to the potion.

'You evil witch! How dare you spy on me. Spying is bad and punishable by ME!' and with that, the Billie-Demon conjured up a red hot fire ball and threw it at Paige. She missed… but by a mere 3 inches. Paige felt the heat of the fireball as it whizzed past her and disappeared upon command by Billie, into a cloud of black smoke.

'I always knew something was wrong with you but your close relationship to my sisters made me almost doubt myself! Now I've been proved right! My sisters ought to know what you are Billie Jenkins! And HOW DARE YOU stay under OUR roof in the CHARMED ONE'S house touching the CHARMED ONE'S PROPERTY! Who do you think you are!'

"They call me the demon of darkness. I don't doubt you'll need that name to look me up in the Book of Shadows. Oh, and that thing trusts me now. Have fun trying to protect it from me.' Billie gave Paige an evil grin before throwing a small ball of light at Paige's head. The speed of the ball, faster than any bullet on earth, took Paige by an utter surprise, meaning she hadn't the time to dodge it. It hit her and she momentarily felt dazed and confused. Then memories began flooding into her head. She saw the most horrific scenes in her head. Her friends dying at the hands of demons she didn't know about. Her parents dying in that awful car crash. Everything came back to her. She began walking backwards trying to block it out and she had enough time to see Billie shimmering out of the attic before she fell down the stairs. She landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs and didn't have the energy to pick herself up. She felt slightly comfortable but there was a growing pain in her head. Her eyes closed and she felt herself slipping away.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper ran out of her sons' bedroom and the first thing she saw was Paige lying on the ground. She was getting paler and paler by the minute. Piper hurried forwards and tried to pick up Paige, a task which required more than a 27 year old woman. She raised her head to the ceiling.

'LEO! COOP! ANYONE! ELDERS! HELP! THE CHARMED ONES NEED HELP!'

The hallway was suddenly lit up with blue and white crystal orbs as dozens of white-lighters (guardian angels for witches) appeared. Many of them at the front shuffled forward, eager to serve the Charmed Ones in their trouble. There was a smash of glass and Pheobe flew in through the hallway window. Many of the white-lighters were taken by surprise and they gasped as she straightened up and brushed glass off her clothes.

'You called? Oh my god! Paige! What happened, Piper!' Pheobe cried as she pushed angrily through the crowd of white-lighters to where her sister was lying at the bottom of the stairs with bright white lights flashing occasionally around her body as countless Elders and White-Lighters attempted to heal her.

'I'm… sorry, Piper. We've… tried everything possible. The power of White-Lighters and Elders alone cannot heal her.' One of the Elders, Zeus said to Piper as tears began flowing quickly out of her eyes.

'Who… did… this…? I'll kill them!" she shouted.

One of the white-lighters at the back ran forward to the scene and whispered something into the ear of the nearest guardian angel.

'Sir, Mackrock said we can use an Avatar. If enough power is used by us, we can summon them here. If they use enough power they can bring back Paige. Or else there's… that…' the white-lighter paused and eyed Piper and Pheobe who were hugging each other and crying on each other's shoulder.

'There's that other thing that the Elder's have been discussing sir. I've heard rumors that…" the white-lighter fell silent as Zeus threw a look at him which immediately silenced the angel.

'We've also said, had you paid any attention to the matter Rugon, that nobody shall speak about it until such a time as the other Elders decide to release the information. Understand?' Zeus spat at him.

The other White-lighter's orbed out of the hallway leaving Piper, Pheobe and Zeus alone.

'The death of your youngest sister has indeed… shaken you both.' He said calmly.

'Ofcourse it's SHAKEN US! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I VANQUISH YOU! I HAVE POTIONS UP THERE THAT CAN FINISH YOUR… TYPE FOR GOOD!' Pheobe screamed.

'Ah but doing that will get rid of your dear little Leo. So I suggest you listen to what I have to say. The matter is very important and trust me, you will thank both me and my colleagues should you have the chance to in the near future.' Zeus replied. He was still calm despite the fact that Pheobe had just given him a death-threat and shouted at him, both of which he didn't like. He continued anyway, 'The matter aforementioned, if concerning the Power of Three. Now, as did happen 5 years ago, you are one witch down. The Power of Three has been broken. You are vulnerable to attack. The only thing stopping demons, who I have to congratulate of their speed of information, is that there are various skilled elders and white-lighters positioned outside your house. They watch the house day and night. They have been doing so for many days and nights. They devote their time to you. The reason Leo hasn't been answering your calls for some time now, is because he has been busy watching the house, as he used to watch you three when you were younger. He has stopped calls coming to you and so he doesn't know when things happen. What just happened was destiny was fulfilled. Paige died for a reason. And you will find out that reason very soon.'

Both Pheobe and Piper stayed silent, their eyes glued to Zeus. They took in everything he was saying but they couldn't think right… they'd suffered so many deaths over the past few years… It was unbelievable. They wanted to start hurting people, the way they'd been hurt so much themselves.

'We've, including Leo who was forbidden to speak lest he lost his wings, have decided that due to things that will happen in the near future, you should be the strongest you've ever been.' He continued.

'How is that possible? Without three witches we aren't the Charmed Ones. You can't do anything. You think you can but you can think again. You can take Leo and go to wherever the hell you freaks go and you can choke on your own spit. Everything happened because of destiny and most importantly, YOU!' Piper said fiercely to Zeus.

'We've decided to bring your eldest sister, Prudence Halliwell, back from the dead. It is possible, as you should know by now. We've made some deals with the many Deaths around the world. They've agreed to bring back Prue because without the three of you, the world will go into disarray and deaths will be happening everywhere. Magic will be found out. And so we must all work together to ensure nothing of the sort happens.' Zeus said.

Pheobe and Piper's faces semi-lit up. They felt extremely sad about Paige, whose body was slowly magically disappearing from the rug, but they were almost happy that Prue was coming back, completing the Charmed circle.

Zeus summoned 5 Elders from the heavens. They formed a circle in the attic and put candles around themselves. They drew a small Tri-Quetra around each of them and a larger one in the middle. They each stood in their individual shapes and raised their arms up towards the skies.

'Heavens above, listen to us…

We ask for your support' Zeus said

Another Elder to the right of him continued,

'Earth

Fire

Wind'

The next Elder came in with,

'Listen to our pleas

Answer our cries

Bring us'

The 4th Elder carried on,

'Bring us the final charm

Finish the circle

Bring the signs'

The 5th and final Elder ended the incantation with,

'Earth

Fire

Wind

We summon thee

Finish the power

Finish the power

Finish the power of three!'

The Elders turned to stare at Pheobe and Piper who started chanting another spell written on a piece of blessed paper to help the incantation,

'Prudence Halliwell…

We summon thee…

Come back to me…

Earth, Fire, Wind

Come to us…

Answer our pleas

Come to us

Complete the power of three'

The witches ended and everyone stood in silence in the room.

The Elders resumed their original positions, with their arms facing upwards. Suddenly there was a bright flash. Each person in the room felt themselves going slightly blind.

Slowly, everyone came back to their senses to see a skeleton on the ground in the larger Tri-Quetra drawn on the floor.

Pheobe waited for the signal and began reading,

'Earth, wind and fire together

Bring yourselves to an eternal point

Allow this blessed being

To regain her state

Allow her to pass from dead to awake!'

Pheobe smiled at being able to accomplish one of the most difficult spells known to man. They all waited and waited.

Flesh started appearing on the skeleton, followed by skin that covered the flesh and bones. More detail started appearing till finally, there lay in the middle of the attic, a naked Prue. She stood up and stared around her then down at herself.

'How… is this possible? Is it… true! Am I… Or did you all die?' she asked nobody in particular.

'If you wanted to ask if you were alive, the answer is yes. We're not dead, but Paige is.' Piper informed Prue.

'Paige…?' she asked puzzled by the new name.

'You've got a lot to find out. Thank you… old perverted men. You can… go fly up to your little homes in the clouds… Leave us to have a bit of privacy. And no spying understand?' Pheobe said to Zeus and his friends.

Piper threw some clothes to Prue, which she caught with no problem. She went behind a large wardrobe and began putting the clothes on. She re-emerged wearing some of the clothes she used to wear when she was alive… the last time.

The sisters filled her in about everything that had happened during Prue's death and showed her pictures of Paige.

Hours went by while the sisters talked about some of the good times, and they talked about how they felt with no Paige around. Her boyfriend, Henry had been informed and he had come to the manor late at night to meet them.

'Hey guys. I know I'm being a bit selfish because I've been asleep… well dead… for the last 5 years, but I really miss my room. Everything is as it was yeah?' Prue said to the three other people in the living room.

'Yup' replied Piper

Henry was happy to meet Prue but he didn't show much enthusiasm. Prue understood why and so she didn't look offended. She went to her bedroom and turned on the light. At first the bulb refused to turn on but Prue guessed it was because it hadn't been turned on in ages. In the end, she had had to use her power of telekinesis to break the two small strands of metal in the light bulb, then re-join them to complete the circuit. It worked and the bright light illuminated everything in her room, just as she'd remembered it.

She dimmed the lights so they were really low then removed her clothes shortly before going to bed. Some time later, she heard her sisters going to their rooms and Henry going into Paige's bedroom. Soon the entire house was silent and all Prue could hear from her bedroom was the occasional lonely car cruising down the road, or some creature outside.

She fell asleep repeatedly but always kept waking up shortly afterwards. At 3:48am, she woke up but this time it was because there was a bright blue light in her room. She woke up fully to see an Elder, Zeus, sitting at the end of her bed. She demanded to know what he wanted and why he was in her bedroom when she didn't even know who he was.

'Prudence. My name is Zeus. I am an Elder. I am one of the 5 Elders that made the deal with Death to bring you back to life. You should be thanking me but I'll excuse it.' He said sharply yet quietly.

'Arrogant pig…' Prue muttered to herself.

'I've come here quickly while your sister's aren't around to tell you that you need to up your strength. The charmed ones need more power. You three alive ones have the maximum amount of power available for now. The main reason you were brought back to life was to help your sisters bring Paige back to life. A new threat is out there and the demons have more power now than ever. You have to play as dirty as they are. And that is very filthy play.'

Zeus paused briefly to take a deep breath before carrying on, 'The spells you need are all in the attic. Do some reading but make sure you do the final spell before a month from now. The threat is looming ever closer. You have 30 days to do this. If you do it wrong, you lose Paige forever and that's a power you'll need, lest you all die. And that will mean Magic will be exposed when the demons come out to play. It's all up to you. You alone. You must do it. And quickly.'

With that, Zeus orbed out, leaving Prue very puzzled in bed, thinking about what he'd just said.


End file.
